A Ripened Heart
by DonningTheCowlOfTheDarkKnight
Summary: Beck had returned to Quebec to care for his ailing brother. Jade and Beck, while still close were no longer together. The distance tore them apart. But another pines for Jade's broken heart. Can he (or) she mend what only one had ever done before. Or will she forever be alone. TAKES PLACE POST HIGH SCHOOL. Rated M for potentially adult situations in the future.
1. Hollywood Arts U

Hi. First time posting anything non sci-fi/fantasy related of some sort anywhere. I hope you all enjoy my first foray into the awesome world of Victorious! It was an amusing show about teens in a prestigious school for the gifted (Acting, music, art etc.), and the exaggerated exploits of Tori Vega: the semi-sane and normal one originally and her friends Andre: Smooth in almost all areas and a killer songwriter, Robbie: who carried around his puppet Rex whom he nearly convinced his friends was actually alive, Cat Valentine: Dense as a bulb, but sweet as could be, Sinjin: Strange on all levels, but a good guy (Sometimes), Trina: Tori's older sister who has no talent vocally, but is a decent dancer and loves Tori despite them bumping heads nearly constantly. Beck: Canadian, and is sexually harrassed by girls and gay guys alike because of his hair. And of course, Jade. Jade West: Beautiful as she is scary, and that is a feat in and of itself. She is mean as a rodeo bull, but every once in a while she will surprise you with an act of kindness that shines brilliantly. They all were taught by the eccentric Mr. Sikowitz. A balding man who's energy was infectious, but his techniques left one wondering just how he managed to succeed in his field.

* * *

><p>Now that you have an inside look at what Victorious is, let me get to the legalese. I don't own Victorious, nor the brief cameo of anything Saved By The Bell Related. If I did, that would be so massively kick arse and a plate of nachos.<p>

* * *

><p>My friends and I took a year off from school after graduating High School after being accepted into an equally prestigious school,' I thought mischievously. Me; I took a trip to Spain and Puerto Rico. I decided to add a Latino touch to some of my music and the vibes I got lit a fire whenever I heard their lyrical beats.<p>

It's our freshman year and a lot's happened. Hollywood Arts has expanded from a high school into a four year Practical cinema academy, and even it's much larger second campus with dorms and all after some sort of agreement was put in place with the University of All Things Awesome. Apparently it was all done over the summer as Helen, our incredibly wealthy principal's financial multimillion gift to the school which allowed for the changes needed before going back to produce the new iCarly movie. Sikowitz was somehow promoted to Dean. Not one of the lower tier deans, but Dean of the entire campus. I mean he's wearing a suit for music's sake. I don't know how. But I guess at Hollywood Arts, wonders never cease.

Jade, the ever terrifying dark haired beauty and her on again off again boyfriend, the girl magnet Beck seemed to have finally ended it for good. But on a good note somehow. Beck's brother in Quebec was in a bad accident and Beck moved back to Canada to help in his care while attending university.

They tried the long distance thing, but it didn't work out as Jade was always working on her college portfolio productions, and Beck always in and out of the hospital with his brother. A tight friendship still remained however.

Another change in things is that Tori stopped jumping at the first guy she found attractive and opted to wait until the right one came along. Her time would come when she least expected it. She focused more on her schoolwork, raised her AB average to an A+ student and with her new found fame from her Made In America nationally covered performance started an internet video blog called 'Tori's Jams.' She is struggling because of trying to make money off her web show's success, and still a part time student here, but success boomed with whatever Tori touched. Even with her sister Trina as her business partner. Who knew Trina could become such a powerful ally in the business world after being forcefully removed from the new school due to her lack of talent. To think she got into the university in the first place made me wonder what she had to do to get in. Then it hit me. Sikowitz seemed awefully chipper when around her for a while until until she started to take herself more seriously. I guess self respect finally kicked in for her. Good for her, I smiled a little at that.

As for me, I contemplated life as I took my seat in Professor Morris's advanced acting class after giving Jade a quick hug. She's scary, but I even missed her. I looked forward and listened as he began the day.

"Welcome Class. My name is Professor Zach Morris. I used to go to school pretty close to here. I was a class clown in high school, and college until I got married. I barely made it through. I learned how to step up my game and matured enough to not depend on my parents or friends for a lot, but am glad to know they are there if I need them. I own my own home, 'and' I drive around in a two thousand fifteen mustang convertible that I paid cash for. And I have a wife who is sweet. She's charming, and even nearing forty would turn most heads half her age. Do you know how I achieved all this?" the new professor asked.

The moment I heard this voice, I had to smile, "Robbed a bank, and were smart enough to get away with it? Or bored them to death with lectures until they paid you to get to the point?"

I slowly turned around and again saw her. An old friend with a fetish for scissors, and one of the scariest women alive. Jade West. I opted to help the professor out before he was scared off, "Come on Jade. Don't terrify him. It's his first day. Plus how are you going to graduate college without non terrified professors."

The professor shook his head and laughed and said, "It's going to take a lot more than that to rattle me. I am well aware of the exploits of Jade West. My niece on my wife's side warned me about the nightmares I would likely have if I wasn't prepared."

This annoyed Jade slightly, but only in the sense that she would have to work a little bit harder. You could tell she thrived on the challenge. I could see it in her eyes. The back door opened and in came my sister from another mister ('not really. We're just too close to let our swag entangle us anything more than friends) as she raced down the steps in her high heeled designer boots and nearly tripped as she made her way to my row of the massive classroom and sat next to me.

"Sorry I'm late Uncle Za... I mean Professor Morris!" She panted.

At that Jade growled out from the back of the classroom, "Vega!"

Tori looked at me and pleaded, "I love Jade to death when she doesn't have that murderous look on her face. A little help please?"

"I got you baby," I said with my naturally smooth baritone. "I got here early, so follow my lead at he end of class," I teased with a wink.

"Thanks. I owe you one," she said as A tiny flush of relief washed over her face, and I noticed the rest of the class and the professor looking at us, "My bad y'all. You were saying professor?"

Professor Morris rolled his eyes slightly and said, "You need confidence. Confidence you can succeed at anything you put your mind to. Confidence that if you personally feel you are overweight, you can lose it. If you are too petite, and want to gain a few pounds, you can safely do that too. Confident that if you want to build muscle mass you can do that too. You can turn a D average into a B or an A given enough time, heart and dedication. You work in a dead end job. That you can change your circumstances. That and a touch of heart. Genuine, and true..."

I listened and took notes as we got into the syllabus and some of the more detailed touches of acting in more adult productions. By the end of the class I noticed someone sitting behind a tall cubicle thing. His or her hair was kind of all over the place. Curiosity drew me in a little closer and I saw what looked like a doll's head. A really lifelike doll.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, "Rex!" I said with quiet excitement.

Professor Morris looked to me as everyone else had already left the class save Jade and Tori, or so I thought. He then said, "So I take it you know my very unique Teacher's aid; Robbie 'Screech' Shipiro Powers Jr?"

"Screech Powers Jr?" I asked.

"Yeah. Robbie's dad was even more of a loser than him! Ha!" The puppet blurted out as the young man whose hand was stuck up the puppet's rectum retorted, "Stop Rex. You're embarrassing me in front of our new supervisor."

"You were an embarrassment since the days before you were born," Jade and Rex said simultaneously.

I chucked slightly, gave Robbie a quick hug and even greeted the inanimate puppet Rex, "It's good to see you guys. I guess the more things change, the more they stay the same."

As we finished catching up before the professor's next class he left for his office momentarily. Then I saw Jade's wild eyes once again peering at Tori, and I feared for my best female friend's life, and- or sanity. As Jade began stalking her way toward us, I glanced over and remembered the two other classroom entrances.

Tori still had her stuff on and in her bag. I gently grabbed her arm and nudged her in the direction of one of two escape routes with my own legs started walking into motion. Tori looked at me, and me to her as smirks adorned our faces and I gave a simple instruction.

"Run."

We caught Jade off guard and ran out of the class so fast I'm sure I saw Rex's head spin.

"See ya Rob," I called out as we raced to my new 2003 Ford Thunderbird luxury coupe, and I said to Tori, "I'm done with classes for today. I can get you to another part of the school or you can cut and come hang with me."

"I'm done for the day anyway. It's so good to see you HOME ANDRE! Let's jet! Woo!"

"Well alright then!" I smiled and we took off. "Heaven knows I missed LA!"

Back on the sidewalk Jade who had fun terrorizing her 'friends' sat on the curb of the lot where she saw Tori and Andre leave with a sad smile and a few small tears she allowed once they were out of sight. She didn't want them to see just how lonely she was and how much she really missed everyone over the last year and how broken she truly was.

But then something happened. Her phone lit up and vibrated. She picked it up thinking it might have been a text from Beck saying he would miss their video chat planned for the evening due to some complication with his brother. To her surprise it was a text from Andre.

'Hey Jade. Stopped to fill up. Tori and I had fun. We missed this. You. Glad you haven't changed too much. Have a good rest of your day. Peace out. Love Dre,'

Jade's eyes watered again. But this time not out of sadness. She now knew that she might not be quite as alone as she thought.

But before she got back up and went to her next class, Jade received another text from Tori.

'God I missed you. I haven't had a good scare like that in over a year!'

Now all Jade could do was let out a small laugh as she wiped her tears away as she said, "I've got plenty of torture left for you Vega."

* * *

><p>Possibly, To be continued. Depends on if you all want more or not. Let me know. Merry ChristmasHappy Holidays. Review to show your love. :)


	2. The Gang Plus Three-Part One

To the few who faved and followed, it's appreciated. Reviews are even more appreciated. That said, I'd like to say thank you to my wife SnowPrincess for my first review. :) This story is dedicated to you.

* * *

><p>It's been three months since the semester started and we just finished midterms. We are set to have a short four day break which means tons of homework, papers, and more. Jade moved up the ranks quickly in the Theater Arts program while constantly reminded 'Vega' that if she joined the program this year, she would find pairs of scissors piercing each side of her heart. I'm not sure if she was joking or serious. Apparently neither was Tori. I guess that is why she hasn't stepped foot in the main auditorium lately. Right now I'm out for a cruise but I think I need to stop.<p>

As I drove past a small mom and pop store I thought I saw someone being jacked. Sinjin I think. It might have just been my imagination, but I couldn't just do nothing. By the time the cops got there it might be to late.

I made a U-turn and made my way back up to Shipiros Woodworks where my suspicions were confirmed. I dialed nine-one-one and gave a quick description of what was going on. I was instructed not to take action for my own safety, but I didn't listen. I couldn't. It wouldn't be right.

I got out of my car and ran over to the three thugs, and prayed to God that I remembered my Karate classes stuck with me, as I stopped them my sophomore year of high school. I grabbed the white guy's punch and deflected it so that it hit the one of his friends. They all turned toward me and charged. I jumped toward the brick wall and pushed myself away from it just in time the islander looking dude to bruise his fist against the wall as he narrowly missed me. The last guy grabbed my new cardigan that I just got for my last birthday.

That tore it! I twisted under his grip, kicked him in the rib, jumped back a few feet, went into a stance I thought I'd forgotten and said, "Come Get some!"

As the three guys came in to attack again, a female figure came running in. In a business suit no less. She kicked their asses so fast I thought 'I'd' get whiplash. As she turned around I realized it was Tori's big sis Trina.

The police chose then to show up. I'm surprised it took those ten minutes. We are in the upscale part of Hollywood. But I can't be to uptight about the cops. Uncle Eddie, and Aunt Judy are cops*.

After Senjin explained the situation to the officers and who the aggressors were, I helped him up. I offered to give them both a ride as Trina rode with someone today and they didn't want to be involved with whatever was going down and I didn't really want to chance jin being attacked again by whatever gang that was in retaliation.

I took a few more minutes to catch my breath and then said, "Thanks Trina. You were sick with it. Remind me not to piss you off."

"You'd better remember it too," she teased lightly.

"Thanks guys. You've no idea how long those clowns have been harrassing me. Just because I'm Jewish (Maybe?) **

After getting Sinjin cleaned up a bit and my seat covers on, we strapped in and made our way to Trina's house to meet up with Jade, Tori, Robbie, Cat, and her roommate and friend Sam Puckett.

* * *

><p>To everyone's pleasant surprise, Sam was ready to murder the guys who did this as bullies were among the things she hated most in the world... unless of course she was bullying. But even then she had her limits. Even Jade was impressed by both myself and Trina. Even slightly flirting with me as reward which was heavenly. But she'd always done that. Even in front of Beck, so I knew not to look at it too hard.<p>

On the couch sat Sinjin, with Jade and Tori who were unusually cooperative which scared the living heaven out of me. But I opted to stay quiet and let this play out.

Then it happened.

"We need to give Sinjin a Makeover!" Tori called out.

It was rare to have the gang altogether. Much less with Trina and not trying to shoo her off. Everyone looked at Tori like she grew another head.

"Sorry, but I like the way I look," Sinjin lied due to his family's 'house of weird' Spencer's like store business losing a lot of money this quarter.

Cat knew the truth as she bought items for her brother from their chain of stores all the time and his dad mentioned how they had to close all but two stores, and even then it was a struggle to pay the employees.

She told me, and as Tori's my best female friend, so I told her. Sam had a look of knowing in her eyes as Cat must have mentioned it to her.

Trina being the most successful one in the room at the moment caught on somehow and lied, "I've wanted to start my own clothing line for a while now, and my new business contact have put me in charge of finding a new test dummy so to speak. If you let me use you as a model, I might be able to pay you and you'd get new clothes. Please consider it. Plus the girls already seem to want to help you out with it. Plus you already told me once you wanted to learn a little about the martial arts. I didn't really answer you before about helping you as I was a bit of a snob in high school, but I am willing to give you a few lessons to help you decide if you want to continue learning if you agree."

Sinjin didn't know what to say. His eyes teared up, but he fought it as he said, "Thank you guys. All of you. I have been harassed over my family's religious beliefs, my odd behavior etc. but it is just because I was raised in a home of such eccentricities I didn't even know they were out of place in the real world until high school. I don't want to lose what makes me-me, but I do want change. I'm tired of getting beat up. I'm tired of the taller more handsome guy getting the girl. I want to be that guy, but how can I without giving up who I am?"

I looked at m'man Sinjin and smiled a little and told the man, "You've got friends who care bro. We've got your back. Don't sweat it anymore."

"You heard the power ranger. Leave it to us. We'll make a man out of you yet," Jade deadpanned.

"Everything will be alright man. I am still a nerd, but I'm a crazy bat shit crazy nerd who will beat a fucker over the head with Rex," Robbie bragged.

"Try it and I'll beat someone over the head with Robbie!" Rex exclaimed.

That led to eye rolls around the room with a little bit of laughter which broke the tension. Robbie trying to be gangsta. Priceless.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's turn nerd two point oh into a certified hottie!" Sam exclaimed.

"Kay Kay!" Cat replied.

Jade turned to me and said, "Did Beck leave them to you?"

I knew what she meant and said, "I was going to give them to you, but hadn't really thought about it since I got back to the US. They are in my car."

"What are you two talking about?" Trina asked carefully.

"The thing that will bring everything else together. Fix the clothes, zits, pimples, and overall dorky attitude if you want. But the hair is mine."

Trina was about to object before Sinjin grabbed everyone's attention and said, "It's okay. As scary as Jade is... anyone who worships scissors the way she does has to be masterful at hair manipulation. I'll take my chances."

This made Jade smile. Not smirk immediately, but did so when he looked to her as she said, "Maybe you're smarter than you look."

"Not by much," he admitted which drew in a second laugh.

I turned to Sam and asked, "So Sam. How does it feel to be in Hollywood Arts? Cat mentioned you auditioned and got in for your senior year of High School."

"It's all good. You know mama got skills. I'm just a little upset that I had to give up our business for now. But Sikowitz waving my tuition in exchange for one icarly reunion special as a fundraiser for those less fortunate kicked so much ass. As Freddie is off at college in NC, and Carly is still in Italy, it took some doing, but we managed to pull it off from three different locations."

"Cool Jeans and Jelly Beans," I said before I realized how corny that sounded, but luckily for me, no one seemed to care as we were all having a good time surrounded by friends.

As the day went on the girls even went as far as flirting with Sinjin a little as I retrieved the items Jade requested from the back of my Thunderbird. I stopped for a moment to take in the day and then walked back inside as I remembered just how truly fortunate I am to be surrounded by so many loved ones.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued. I'd like to again thank my wife for the first review. Who knew. Lol. Thank you.<p>

*A Cookie for whoever guessed who that brother sister duo was from?

**I just thought I'd go with it for progressing the story.


End file.
